Le dernier d'une amitié brisée
by GinLynn
Summary: Que ressent'on lorsqu'on est le dernier de quelque chose? C'est ce que j'ai essayée de savoir en prenant exemple l'amitiée brisée de quatre jeunes garçons qui avaient tous pour réussir.Os.
1. Le lieu de la grande amitiée

**Annonce :**  
**J'ai essayée d'imaginer les sentiments d'un personnage que j'apprécie. Tome 3.**

Le Poudlard Express entre en gare, garçons et filles entre onze et dix-huit ans montent dedans comme nous lorsque nous étions jeunes. Quel âge aurions nous aujourd'hui? Trente-trois, peut être un peu plus, j'ai arrêté de compter, lorsque le dernier est parti. Ils n'avaient que vingt ans. Pourquoi a-t'il fait cela? Son meilleur ami. Est-ce qu'il est présent dans ce train, ce petit garçon qui ressemblait tant à son père?.  
La porte s'ouvre mais je n'y fais pas attention, sûrement des élèves. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder loin, plus au nord, en ce lieu qui fut témoin de notre amitié.  
Je m'aperçois alors qu'ils se sont assis et qu'ils parlent de moi.  
-C'est qui à votre avis? Demande une voix grave, sûrement un garçon.  
-Le professeur R.. Lui répond une voix plus aiguë, une fille.  
Ils parlent d'autre chose, mais je n'écoute pas jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux évoquent mon ancien ami.  
-Sirius Black s'est évadé d'Askaban pour te tuer? Demanda d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude la fille.  
Ainsi ce garçon est Harry Potter.

Quelques instants ou quelques heures plus tard, le train s'arrêta, et la température devint glacial.  
J'entendis des portes des portes claquées. Les lumières s'éteignirent. La porte s'ouvrit et claqua, des voix s'élevèrent.  
-Aie, c'était mon pied!  
-Désolé Hermione.  
-Silence!! Tonnai-je.  
La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Je devinai ce qui l'avait ouverte.  
Des voix retentirent alors. Une femme pleurait.  
-Mon petit garçon, mordu!! Sanglotait 'elle.  
Puis un homme parla à sa place.  
-Je suis désolé Rémus, James et Lily sont, ils sont.... Ils sont morts  
Alors que la voix qui tremblait, dans ma tête, ajoutait quelque chose que je m'efforçais de ne pas écouter, j'entendis un corps qui tombait. Je vis son visage, qui ressemblait tant à James et à Lily. Harry. Ce visage qui me donna alors la force de me lever.


	2. Peut être pas le dernier finalement

**Juillet ou Aout 1993**

Je savais qu'un jour je le verrais. Je savais ou l'on l'avait emmené en ce jour funeste. Mais je ne pensais pas que je ressentirais ce que je ressens. Le vent souffle légèrement et le buisson ou je me trouve me chatouille. Mais je n'y accorde pas d'importance. Il vient de sortir de la maison numéro quatre en claquant la porte. Avec une valise. Quelqu'un hurle au loin. Je le suis, parmi les buissons. Comme il ressemble à James. Il finit par s'arrêter pas très loin d'une aire de jeu. Il regarde autour de lui et s'arrête sur moi. Je me rends compte alors que je m'étais avancé. Il a peur de moi. Il fait un mouvement de sa baguette. Une détonation retentit et je me mets à courir, loin, vite. Je sais alors ce qu'il me reste à faire. Les retrouver en ce lieu qui fut témoin de notre amitié, car je sais qu'ils s'y retrouveront tous les trois. Quedver, bien sûr ce traître. Lunard, y a trouvé un travail. Je l'ai suivi quelques jours avant de venir ici. Et Cornedrue, repose en paix à jamais en cet endroit magique. Son esprit n'a jamais quitté cet endroit ou nous sommes devenus amis, cet endroit où il a rencontré Lily.

**2 Septembre 1993**

Il est dix heures, je suis venu ici malgré ma promesse de retourner au château car alors que je courais en direction de l'écosse, je me suis souvenu de la première fois ou nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'était dans un train. Je me glisse sous un banc de la gare. Je viens juste de m'installer quand alors je le vis, Lunard. Il ne m'a pas vu. Je me rends compte alors qu'il a vieilli, beaucoup plus que moi. Mais je sais pourquoi. Tout d'un coup, j'ai envie de sortir de ma cachette. Après tout il n'y a personne. De crier que je suis là. De retrouver mon vieil ami. Alors je me souviens que j'ai passé douze ans à Azkaban, qu'il me croit coupable, que des gens vont arriver et surtout que je suis en mode sac à puces. Il monte dans le train mais à la dernière minute se retourne. Je le suis du regard, je sais que son instinct de lycanthrope m'a détecté. Il marche jusqu'au dernier wagon, notre wagon. Alors j'attends que des gens commencent à arriver. Il n'arrive que cinq minutes avant le départ du train. Il est avec une famille de rouquin. Les Weasley d'après le journal. Quedver est avec eux. Plus pour longtemps. Ils montent dans le train, sauf lui. Monsieur Weasley sans doute, lui parle à part. Je m'approche discrètement et là, de mon ouïe de chien, j'entends ce que tout le monde pense.

-Tu dois faire très attention Harry.

-A cause de Sirius Black, Monsieur ?

-Oui, Harry les autres ne voulaient pas que je t'en parle mais.....

-Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour me retrouver ? »

Ce que tout le monde pense. Ce n'est pas si loin de la réalité. Certes je veux le retrouver mais pas le tuer. Je retourne à ma cachette, le train démarre. Il monte dedans.

J'attendrai que tout le monde s'en aille puis je suivrai la voie de chemin de fer. Vers le lieu de notre grande amitié. Et Cornedrue, je te promets que je le sauverai. Ton fils. Harry Potter.


	3. Et il n'en resta plus qu'un

**Et il n'en resta plus qu'un...**

La main, ma propre main m'étrangle.

Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé. Pendant une seconde j'ai eu l'impression de revoir James, d'être jeune à nouveau. Loyale, courageux comme à mes 17ans. Avec eux je n'avais peur de rien. Et puis le mensonge s'est installé. La honte m'a envahi.

Je ressens de la culpabilité en face de ce garçon aujourd'hui. Ce garçon qui m'a sauvé de la mort alors que j'avais condamné ses parents. Souvent lorsque je suis seul, j'ai l'impression de les entendre me crier: «POURQUOI?». Ce «POURQUOI?» me hante nuits et jours. Les ténèbres se sont emparés de moi, cœur et âme. Pourquoi? Parce que j'avais peur, peur de mourir, peur de souffrir, peur... Je les avais suivis dans l'ordre mais j'étais terrifié.

Une nuit, les mangemorts ont encerclés ma maison. J'ai pensé qu'ils allaient me tuer et qu'il en serait fini de moi. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait bien compris que la peur m'enlèverait toute ma loyauté.

Mon animagus est un rat et c'est ce que je suis devenu. Puisse t'ont un jour me pardonner ma lâcheté. Une de mes maigres consolation est que ma mère soit morte sans savoir que son fils était un traître, menteur, lâche et pitoyable rat.

Je n'arrive plus à respirer.

Je regarde ses yeux si verts. Ses yeux qui ont su ensorceler son père dès le premier regard. Les yeux de Lily. Elle a toujours été si gentille avec moi.

Il ne restera donc plus que Rémus. Et quand il s'éteindra personne ne se souviendra plus de Peter Pettigrow.

Me dernière vision de la vie aura donc été ses yeux. Déjà je ne vois plus, le noir me happe et m'emprisonne. Je n'arrive plus à penser, je ne...

«Pettigrow tomba à genoux. […] Les yeux de Quedver se révulsèrent. Le visage violacé, il eut un dernier spasme et devint inerte»

Et c'est ainsi qu'il n'en resta plus qu'un...


End file.
